Cautious Hearts, Unyielding Love
by Celeste Belle
Summary: When Heero plans to marry another, will Relena be able to cope? And what does a new threat on her life have to do with marrying a Gundam Pilot? Read to find out.
1. Shattered Emotions

Get real. I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters.

**Shattered Emotions**

As she walked into the Preventer base, Relena's heart rate couldn't help but accelerate. Why had Heero asked her to come? Blushing, she wondered if he wanted to talk about their moments together after the Mariemeia incident…

**Flashback:**

**As Relena sat beside Heero's hospital bed, she frowned. He did so much to protect her. For once, she wished to protect him. That was why the reporters were outside, being held back by the preventers. Only the Gundam Pilots were allowed to see him.**

**As his eyes opened, she smiled. "Relena..." he croaked.**

**"Yes, Heero. It's me. You did it. It's over." **

**"Finally." he sighed **

**"Heero," she began "Heero, I was hoping that...now that it's over, you had thought about finding a safer job?" she quipped**

**Smiling slightly, he replied "I was thinking about joining the Preventers. As your protector of course."**

**Flushing slightly, she replied "Are you sure you still want to fight?"**

**"It's all I know. I'll always be near, Relena."**

**Anything she would have said was forgotten as Duo burst into the room, thoroughly excited that his friend was awake.**

**End Flashback**

Opening the door to what was termed the "briefing room," she almost collided with Wufei who was standing at the door.

"Sorry," she said as she sat down at the chair nearest the door. He gave a non-committal grunt in reply as he sat down beside her.

As she was about to ask why he was there, Duo, Trowa and Quatre all walked in. Duo sat next to Wufei while Quatre and Trowa sat on her other side. Never had she seen the pilots so serious; especially Duo, even during the wars.

"What's going on?"

When nobody would answer, Relena turned to Quatre, who looked away. Then she turned to Duo, one of her best friends.

"Duo, what's going on?" The pleading in her voice caused him to look at her.

His mouth opened to answer her, but Wufei cut him off. "It is not your place."

"I know that Wu-man…I'm not stupid."

At this, Wufei grunted.

"Heero will be here soon, Relena. He will explain." Quatre told her

"We are at your service." Trowa added, looking into her face and giving a small smile.

_What does that mean?_

Her thoughts didn't have long to accumulate because at that moment, Heero walked into the room. All the pilots tensed as he walked to the other side of the table.

"I have an announcement." He stated

_That's Heero. Straight to the point._ Relena thought

Suddenly, the door opened. _Who is_—

Why were Wufei and Trowa touching her back? Was Wufei holding her hand? She looked at his face, but it was expressionless. Sylvia Noventa walked into the room and stood next to Heero.

"Relena," her eyes snapped to his face. "I can no longer be your bodyguard. I asked for a reassignment."

"Why?" Confusion showed through her eyes. Her confusion only increased as Sylvia placed her hand upon his arm.

"I'm engaged." He smiled (SMILED!) and took Sylvia's hand. "I asked her to marry me a week ago."

Hurt and anger replaced the confusion, but she quickly put up her politician's mask. Heero wasn't the only one who could mask his emotions.

"I'm happy for you." She said with a polite smile

As she gripped Wufei's hand, the one on her back began making soothing circles. "Who is my new bodyguard?"

"I am." Wufei stated, his hand never ceasing its movements

Heero nodded as he said "You will be safe." Offering Sylvia his arm, they walked together out the door.

About five minutes had passed before Relena felt calm enough to speak.

"Did you know?"

When they nodded, she exclaimed "How could you not tell me?"

"It wouldn't have made it any easier." Quatre said

"Would you have believed us?" This question was posed by Wufei.

"No." she admitted "How long were they seeing each other?"

"We don't know." Duo said, "Heero is very secretive."

Nodding, Relena realized she was still gripping Wufei's hand. Releasing it and standing, she made for the door, but Duo caught her in an almost crushing hug.

"If he can stand to hurt you like this, he wasn't for you. You deserve better, Princess."

All the pilots murmured in agreement.

"Could he tell?" she wondered

"No. You didn't—"

"I want to sleep." She cut him off. "I need to think about this."

Wufei nodded. "I'll accompany you." With this, he began walking with her toward her room on the Preventer base.


	2. Tears to Shed

Get real. I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters.

**Tears to Shed**

When Wufei went to check on Relena during the night, he noticed her bed was empty. The sheets were rumpled, as though she had tossed and turned before violently kicking the covers off of herself.

A quick inspection of the room told him she was at the window. Walking to stand beside her, he looked quietly out at the stars. He said nothing, only stood there. This was better comfort to Relena than any words could have been. After a long silence, she spoke.

"It bothers me."

"What does?" he asked

"That I'm not upset. A bit shocked, but I think I realized long ago that Heero wasn't meant for me."

"You opened his heart." He replied, slightly astounded

"So he could love another."

"What about you?" He silently cursed himself for caring. He was delving far too deeply into this conversation.

"The truth is…I don't plan to fall in love. My job…the people come first. Plus, it's too painful." At this, her façade broke. Sobs racked her body as she crumpled to the floor.

Wufei had known she wasn't as together as she tried to make him believe. Sliding down to sit beside her, he started when she said "So, this must make me really weak."

"Baka onna. You aren't weak. Ever." He said, touching her shoulder.

Her eyes jerked open. The shock was enough to stop the tears. He didn't think she was weak?

"Now, you really should get some sleep. Une wants you to be present for the debriefing—something about raising morale."



Dressed in a formal, blue pant set, Relena made her way to Lady Une's office. She had received a phone call and was requested to go to Une's office immediately. She wondered what could be so urgent…unless…the last time she had been in Une's office for an "urgent" meeting was because a stalker had kept calling her. Of course, the Preventers kept a close check on her calls now and calls from unknown people never reached her. _Still so sheltered…_

At Une's door, she found Wufei waiting for her. Allowing her to walk ahead of him as the door opened, she noticed all the Gundam Pilots, except Heero, were in attendance. _This must be really important_, she thought.

"Relena," Une began "At first, we weren't going to alarm you, but this problem is quickly escalating."

"What problem?"

"Your stalker has returned. Normally, we wouldn't be concerned, since your bodyguard is a Gundam Pilot. But even a bodyguard cannot be with you all of the time." Une replied

At the word stalker, Relena had slipped back into her politician's mask. Wufei had noticed this and stepped closer to her. He knew Une's plan to keep her safe, and had agreed to it, but it was Relena's decision.

"So, what do you suggest?" she asked Une

"I feel that if you married Wufei, he would be better able to keep you safe and there would be no risk of scandal."

"Marry Wufei?" Relena did not ask this in a way that sounded surprised, merely contemplating.

"We feel it would be best, Relena." Duo said

"I don't know…"

Wufei frowned. Obviously, she did not grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"I cannot protect you if I am not with you." He stated

"I understand that, but…"

"The marriage is necessary for the public. It will be annulled once the mission is complete." Wufei affirmed

"If you all truly believe this is the only way…" Relena addressed all the Gundam Pilots.

Duo and Trowa nodded, and Quatre smiled.

"I suppose…if it would be the safest choice, then…mission…accepted." She finished, looking at Wufei.

He, in turn, looked back at her and, though a bit startled by her choice of words, inclined his head just slightly.

With Relena's acceptance, Une dismissed them, with a reminder to Relena about the upcoming debriefing.



As Relena and Wufei arrived at the recreation room, she reached for a book and curled up in a chair. He sat on the floor next to her and turned on the news.

_I wonder if this is what it will be like to be married to Wufei. Comfortable._

Startled, Relena paused in her reading. Comfortable? But it was. She trusted him with her life. Strangely enough, much more than Heero…

She had become so engrossed in her book that she had forgotten about the debriefing and lost all track of time. She didn't even notice Wufei was standing up until he spoke.

"We need to go to the debriefing, Relena."

Startled, she stared at him for a minute until his words had sunk in. "Oh. Of course." She replied standing and placing the book back upon the shelf.

They walked quietly down the hall toward the debriefing room. Halfway there, Trowa caught up to them.

"Wufei! Change of plans. It can't wait."

"What?" Relena queried

"The marriage. It must go into effect sooner than anticipated." Wufei replied.

"How soon?" she asked

"Today." Trowa replied

"Today!" Relena exclaimed

"Understood." Though Wufei was surprised, he had known this could become a possibility.

Taking a deep breath, Relena calmed herself. "I understand this is important, but couldn't you have given us a little more warning?"

"I'm afraid not. He has made a new threat that cannot be ignored. He intends to kidnap you and marry you. If you refuse, he will kill you. Lady Une and the pilots feel it is imperative for you and Wufei to marry this afternoon." With this said, Trowa bowed to Relena, nodded to Wufei and tuned on his heel to prepare for the wedding.

"I suppose this means we're skipping the debriefing."

"Hn." Wufei replied, taking her elbow and guiding her to Lady Une's office.

He had been briefed on the procedures of an emergency marriage. Not bothering to knock, he led her into the room and closed the door. As Une glanced up, he said only "Get her ready." And left before another word could be said.

It worried Relena sometimes how much Wufei and Heero were alike. Little did she know that she would soon discover just how different the two former Gundam Pilots really were.

A/N: "Baka onna" translates as stupid woman or you could read it as silly woman. Whichever you choose.


	3. A Confusing Marriage

Get real. I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters.

**A Confusing Marriage**

The "wedding" was only a simple ceremony conducted in Lady Une's office, by Lady Une. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Hilde, Milliardo and Noin were the witnesses.

Wufei and Relena stood side-by-side, her hands clasped together around a make-shift bouquet in an attempt to hide her nervousness. She wasn't sure it was working. Wufei, however, looked as calm as he always did.

For Relena, the ceremony passed by in a blur. Before she knew it, Wufei was leading her out the door to fly to the safe house on Earth. Once in the shuttle, Relena sat while Wufei went to speak to the pilot. Soon, they took off. She had just pulled out some paperwork when he came back and sat next to her. He began reading, she worked, and before she thought possible, they had landed at the Space Port. Worried that someone might see their rings before it was time, they were going to put them on at the safe house. Relena was only allowed to work from the house. She couldn't go to meetings in person, though she would appear by vid phone. Basically, she was on lockdown.

As the car pulled into the driveway of a secluded house, Relena's heartbeat once again sped up. On the plane, she had been too immersed in her work to be worried. But now that they were back on the ground, she had time to think about their situation. What if the stalker somehow managed to find her? Would Wufei be able to protect her? And also….of course she knew Wufei would never try anything, but technically, they were married now. And the fact that she was a virgin didn't help her thoughts. Not only her marriage, but Heero's wedding was also coming up. For the first time since the wars, Relena felt very tired. She wasn't sure she could handle much more.

As she entered the house, Wufei double-checked the house for abnormalities. Taking her bags up to the bedroom, she began unpacking. Soon Wufei joined her. In the closet, his clothes were placed next to hers. _Such a strange sight, _she thought.

As she put her toothbrush away, (Wufei was finished long ago) Wufei got out the rings. Placing hers in her hand, he walked back downstairs without a word said between them. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she sat on the bed. Not as tired now as the thought she had been, Relena contemplated going downstairs. Finally deciding that since it was HER house now too, she made her way down the stairs. Upon finding Wufei in the kitchen, she noticed two steaming mugs of tea on the table, one in front of Wufei. She sat down and took the other cup in her hands. They said nothing, yet both took note of the ring on the other's finger. This night, it seemed, there was no need for talking. As though planned, they both rose and went into the living room. Relena sat in a chair and Wufei sat in the floor by her feet, just as they had done earlier that morning. _This morning seems so long ago! _Relena thought. Handing Relena her book, Wufei began reading his own as they both drank their tea. Soon, however, the tea was gone and it had grown very late. Suddenly very nervous, as she noted the time, Relena did not know how to proceed upstairs.

She had not time to panic about the sleeping arrangements, however, as Wufei stood and held out his hand. Relena knew that this act of chivalry was as much Wufei's nature as it was to quell her fears. And it worked. He had calmed her with this simple act that told her his sole duty was still to protect her. Taking his hand and leaving her book in the chair, she allowed herself to be led into the bedroom. Once there, Wufei grabbed his clothes, and once she had grabbed hers, gave her a slight push toward the bathroom…

When she returned to the bedroom, Wufei was already in bed lying on his side, facing away from her. Sliding under the covers, facing away from him, Relena believed she would not be able to sleep with him beside her. In truth, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Wufei was the first to wake. Looking warily toward the warmth in his arms, he realized that he and Relena had moved closer to each other during the night and he had unconsciously held her. Quietly getting out of bed, he decided that it was only the memory of Meiran that had affected his subconscious. But he could not fool his heart. He had never held Meiran, and Relena was a completely different woman. Walking into the kitchen to make his morning tea, and possibly start breakfast, his thoughts were in turmoil with his heart.

When Relena woke to the smell of breakfast thirty minutes later, she smiled. At least she and Wufei could continue their friendship through this marriage. Little did she know that Wufei only hoped that were true.


	4. Awkward Situations

Get real. I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters.

**Awkward Situations**

As Relena walked into the kitchen, her stomach growled and Wufei jumped, startled. Never had Relena seen anything startle Wufei. Though she had not noticed the tension at first, as

Wufei filled both plates and sat down, Relena began to worry.

"Good morning, Wufei." She tried

"Morning." He said

"Did you sleep well?" she asked in an attempt to keep things normal between them

Though Wufei did not normally say much, he wasn't one for unclear answers. Our of all the former Gundam Pilots, his meaning was always clear.

This morning, however, he replied with a vague "Sure".

Confused, Relena wanted to ask what was wrong, but wisely dropped the subject. She couldn't help wondering if she had done something to offend him…Finishing breakfast quickly, she mumbled something about needing a shower and headed upstairs.

Wufei had finished eating and simply sat at the table. What had he done? He couldn't treat Relena like that. Not if he was to protect her. She had to trust him. Feeling a bit guilty, he walked into the living room to do his morning kata.

After her shower, Relena dressed and walked downstairs to the vid phone to conduct the necessary meetings. Pausing at the bottom of the staircase as she noticed Wufei, she started. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt, doing some form of martial arts. Tai chi, she believed. As he continued his fluid movements, Relena was entranced. His muscles rippled with every movement and his movements were smooth and precise. Shaking herself, she reminded herself why they were there. Returning to her politician's mask, she continued to the vid phone.

Wufei knew the minute she entered the room. Knew she had paused, but he had no way of knowing her thoughts. He hadn't meant to make things awkward between them, he only felt the need to keep things normal. Judging by her reaction at breakfast, he had failed miserably.

A few hours later found Wufei reading the newspaper and Relena finishing up her last meeting.

"Excuse me?" Relena exclaimed

Looking up from his paper, Wufei waited for the rest of the conversation. Unfortunately, he could only hear Relena's side. A few moments passed with valiant arguments on her part, when finally, it seemed she had conceded.

"Very well, Senator. I will see what I can do."

Terminating the link, she moved to the chair where Wufei was seated. Coming to stand before him, she said "Senator Malkin says I have to be at a meeting in person at three, or the delegates will not sign the proposal."

"No. You are not allowed to leave this house. Not for any reason." He said as he put down his paper to look at her

Relena knew she would have a fight, but the insistence with which Wufei had said it and the unblinking stare of his eyes almost made her give in. But she knew she couldn't.

Sighing and sitting in the chair across from him, she replied "Wufei, the colonies need the supplies from this company. The delegates must sign the proposal."

The determined set of her jaw and the straightness of her spine told Wufei exactly how serious she was about this, while the look in her eyes showed her uneasiness. He sighed. She would never change her mind. Not about this. For the first time in a while, he found himself giving in on a matter concerning safety.

"Alright. I'll see what I can arrange. But be aware that _if _I can arrange this with Colonel Une, you will not be allowed to move without at least two highly trained bodyguards near you. And you will _not_ under _any_ circumstances leave my side."

Startled, Relena nodded. Those were fair terms, considering the circumstances. She hadn't really thought he would give in. In truth, she hadn't wanted him to. Where was the Wufei that believed women were weak? He was the one who had become her bodyguard…


	5. Plans Change, and Change Again

Get real. I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. By the way, if no one can remember Senator Malkin, it's because he's mine! I made him up.

**Plans Change…and Change Again**

Lady Une had approved the meeting, on Wufei's conditions. On the day of the meeting, Wufei hastily moved Relena out the door and into the car. Once seated, he again briefed Relena on the conditions. He would be near her side at all times. She was not to wander away from the sight of either himself, Duo, or Trowa, who were leading the groups guarding the doors. Even though she knew the soldiers guarding her would be many and skilled, Relena was still nervous, though she couldn't show it, for the sake of the people.

Far too soon, the car was stopping and Trowa opened the door. Wufei got out first, as Trowa informed him that the area was secure. When she stepped from the car, Relena was surrounded by reporters, yet Wufei never let them get too close. Senator Malkin met her just inside the door and escorted her, with Wufei not far from her side, to the table where they would sign the proposal. She sat next to Senator Malkin as the reporters filed in. After going over the details of the proposal, Relena and the Senator stood and prepared to sign when the shot rang out.

Wufei heard the shot and barely felt his body move as he rushed for Relena. Knocking her to the ground, he was only aware of wanting to determine her safety. The frightened shouts of the people faded into the background as he found himself shouting "Are you alright?"

She nodded, clearly unable to speak. Adjusting so she was completely out of sight, he listened for the all clear, but did not remove himself from where he was braced above her. Suddenly, Trowa was beside them, assuring them the shooter was in custody and she was safe.

"She's safe, Wufei. It's ok. We got him. You can move now." Trowa said

But he couldn't. _She's safe…_the words floated around in Wufei's head, yet even with all the years of training to control his body, he couldn't force himself to move.

Realizing something was wrong, Relena lightly touched his face. "Wufei, I'm alright. It's over now. You need to move now so we can go home. I'm safe."

Either by her words or her touch, no one was sure, Wufei felt his body relax. Standing, Wufei regained his composure. Offering a hand to her, he looked to Trowa, who glanced at a man being carried out on a stretcher. Duo. Pulling Relena to her feet, and out the door, Wufei placed her in the car. Turning to face Trowa, he said "Take care of him." Climbing in beside her, they left.

They had not been driving long when Relena felt Wufei shift beside her. Glancing at his face, she saw the blame he placed on himself. Opening her mouth to speak, she was startled into silence when he wrapped his arms around her. Relena sat stiffly in Wufei's arms before slowly relaxing. She really needed a hug after that incident. By his trembling, she guessed Wufei did too. After all, Duo was his friend too. Sliding her arms around him, never guessing that he wasn't the least bit worried about his goofball of a friend, she laid her head on his shoulder and they rode home in silence.

Once at the house, Wufei dragged her out of the car and into the house without a glance at the driver, who simply drove away. Wufei had barely shut the door when he rounded on Relena. Opening his mouth to issue what she was certain would be an order that she couldn't leave the house again, ever, he suddenly closed it when she turned on her heel to go into the kitchen.

Following her, he growled. "Relena…"

"Yes, Wufei." She said submissively

"What?"

"You were going to tell me that I can't leave the house again until the man who wants me dead is captured." She stated, making tea. "I agree with you."

Startled for only a moment before nodding curtly, he walked off into the living room. When she brought two steaming cups of tea in there later, she found him sitting in the floor by her chair, reading. Handing him a cup of tea, she sat in her chair to read her book, hoping it would calm her, though Wufei's presence was doing a great job so far.

They sat this way for several hours. Soon, the tea was gone and Relena was once again engrossed in her book. Startled by a sudden weight against her leg, she looked down. Wufei had fallen asleep with his book open on his lap and his head against her leg. Smiling tenderly, she closed her book and picked up his, placing them on the table next to her chair. Wondering if he would wake if she moved, she silently lifted her hand to stroke his hair. When he didn't stir, she gently lifted his head and moved herself onto the floor, repositioning his head so that it laid on her shoulder. Yawning, she laid her head on top of his and fell asleep.

When they awoke the next morning, both were laying on the floor, and his arms were around her. She woke first, and was startled by their position, but mostly how much she didn't mind. For once, she wasn't thinking about Heero, or work, but was simply content to lie next to Wufei. Heero…the thought drifted into her mind and she was confused. _Why can't I stop doing that?!_

As she shyly looked up, her eyes met Wufei's, and they both flushed deeply. The phone's sudden ring shook them and caused Relena to hasten out of Wufei's arms to answer it. Already missing her warmth, and shaking his head at the notion, he stood and followed her. Noticing the call was from Duo, he walked to the phone.

"Hey, I thought you were dead." Wufei joked

"Nope. Just grazed my shoulder. The medics panicked because I was a Gundam Pilot and all. Sheesh. Don't they know that means I WON'T die?" Laughing outright, Duo chatted about a few things before Wufei decided to call his attention to the real subject.

"Alright Duo. Cut the chatter. What's going on?"

Sighing, Duo relented. "Heero moved the wedding date up."

Relena felt her heart clench. Heero loved Sylvia enough to want to marry her as soon as possible.

"Understood. Send us the details later." Wufei said, terminating the link

"You alright?" he asked after several minutes of silence

"I think so…" Relena trailed off. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Relena," Wufei started but knew no words would soothe her pain

Yet that was what confused Relena the most. She was stunned, but it didn't hurt as badly as it should have. Turning to Wufei, she smiled a genuine smile. "Really, I'm ok, Wufei."

Startled by the sincerity in her words, he nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare tea.


	6. With This Ring, I Thee Protect

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. Enjoy!

**With This Ring, I Thee…Protect**

The day of the wedding found Wufei standing in the living room adjusting his tie. He was waiting on Relena, who had been getting ready for about an hour. He knew how important it was for her to look her best. Not only because she was the Vice Foreign Minister, but also because of what she wouldn't admit. She wanted to look just stunning enough to outshine everyone but the bride. Wufei couldn't tell her of course that to him she outshone every other woman when in her bathrobe.

_But why not?_ He questioned himself. _Shouldn't I tell her soon? She seems to be over Heero and he's obviously moved on._

Hearing a noise from the stairs, he turned to see Relena walking down wearing a light green dress that came just past her knees. The tan wrap around heels complimented her ankles and calves perfectly. He had never seen her look so stunning. Just closing his gaping mouth as she reached the last step, he offered his arm.

Smiling, she took it. "Well, you look very nice." She complimented

"As do you." He said, returning the compliment with a smile in his eyes. "You will outshine everyone."

"Not the bride, I hope." She laughed as they walked to the car.

He didn't reply as they drove away, just smirked. Once settled, however, the soldier in him came out, and wondered why Heero had decided to marry so suddenly. It wasn't like him to enter into anything without the proper amount of thought…

**At the wedding of Heero Yuy and Sylvia Noventa:**

The guests were just settled into their seats when the wedding march rang out. Heero looked toward the doors as Sylvia glided down the aisle. Their vows were said and the guests stood to follow the bride and groom out the doors to the reception hall.

As they both stood, Wufei whispered that Trowa had some new information to share with him later. Nodding her head in acknowledgment, but also realizing that it would look bad if she was the last to congratulate them, she trusted Wufei to clear a path and guide her to the newlyweds.

Once there, she congratulated Heero and Sylvia with a grand smile. The reporters (though there were only a few) snapped pictures and took notes. But there was nothing amiss. No scandal to report on, except the ones they formed in their minds. There was no fake smile to report about…in fact, it seemed like a normal wedding. _Former VFM Bodyguard Wed to Noventa Heir._ The newlyweds looked in love. They barely left each other's sides. In fact, Heero's smile only grew wider with each passing moment. Relena found Hilde, and the two chatted about the wedding, and what the reporters must be thinking. Wufei stayed close to her side, even when Trowa came over to tell him the news.

When it was finally an acceptable time to leave, the bride and groom long gone, Relena looked to Wufei. He nodded, and they were leaving. His hand on her elbow guided her. And sent tingles up her arm. Once back at the house, Relena dropped her shoes at the door and curled up in her chair and closed her eyes. When, after several minutes, she did not feel Wufei's presence in the room, she opened her eyes. Not noticing him in the living room, she glanced into the kitchen. Not finding him there, curiosity overcame her and she dragged herself out of the chair and up the stairs. Calling out his name at the top, she heard his muffled voice from the bedroom and guessed he was in the shower.

Opening the door, she found her suspicions confirmed. Sighing, she gracelessly flopped onto the bed. When Wufei emerged from the bathroom, she didn't stir. Only when he spoke, did she look at him.

"You should change out of that dress."

Nodding, she gathered pajamas and stepped into the bathroom. As she changed clothes, and brushed her teeth, she reflected on the wedding. Heero had seemed so happy. She wondered if she would ever have the luxury of a happy marriage. Sighing once again, she knew the answer. Wufei was only protecting her. Any feelings she developed for him during this _mission_ would be a huge mistake. As Vice Foreign Minister, she was obligated to the people. It was her choice, and she was happy to help keep peace as long as she was needed. And with people like Senator Malkin who only cared about causing trouble, well…

Blinking against the wave of fatigue that embraced her, she made her way into the bedroom. Stopping at her dresser long enough to brush her hair, she sat on the bed, noticing Wufei was sitting there also, reading. Crawling under the covers, exhausted, Relena tried to calm her mind. As Wufei shifted to lay his book on the nightstand, she was reminded of Trowa's news.

"Wufei?"

"Hmm?" he replied as he shifted to lie next to her

"What did Trowa say?"

She felt Wufei tense and opened her eyes to look at him. Shifting onto her side, she waited.

"He and Quatre think they found a reason that Heero would have married in such a hurry."

By now, they were facing each other. "Why?" Relena asked, only half listening as her eyes fluttered.

Smiling to himself as he watched her struggle to stay awake, he said "We can discuss it in the morning if you are too tired."

Shaking her head to clear it, she declined. "I can stay awake long enough for this conversation. Just try to give me the highlights."

"Sylvia is pregnant."

At this, Relena shot up in bed, the covers pooling around her waist. "Pregnant? Is that what you said?" she asked, sure she had dreamt it

"Yes. Pregnant." He replied, trying to gauge her reaction

"Is it Heero's?" she asked, even though the answer should have been obvious.

"One would hope that's why he's marrying her." Wufei replied dryly.

"But?" she asked, feeling there was more to it

"But, Heero felt once that he owed her a debt. Trowa believes that the child may not be his, but he is paying the debt by keeping her family from scandal." Wufei said this cautiously, as though some spark of love for Heero would return, and take her away from him. _Where did that come from? _He asked himself. Relena wasn't his. But she was. At least for the moment…

Sighing as she tried to digest the new information, Relena realized that that was definitely something Heero might do. Laying back down on the bed and readjusting the covers, Relena closed her eyes, too exhausted to think any more. Then opened them a second later. "Wufei, how certain are they about this information?"

"Which part?" he asked as he shifted closer to her

"How sure are they that she is pregnant?"

"They know it."

Nodding her head, she snuggled into her pillow, but it wasn't as comfortable as it used to be. Frowning inwardly, she told it to stop being stubborn and act like a proper pillow.

"Are you going to be okay?" Wufei's kind voice startled Relena from her mental fight with her pillow

Blinking up at him for what she hoped was the final time, she took a moment to truly consider his words. "Yes. At least, I think I am. Or…I will be. The people still need me, so I'll go on."

"That is not what I asked." His voice was still soft, but a bit harsher now, in annoyance.

"What?" she asked

"I did not ask if you were prepared to be what the people need. I already know that you are, and will be. I asked if you, as a person, as a woman, are going to be okay?"

Wufei wasn't sure when he had changed his opinion of Relena, but he had. She was no longer the weak girl he had met. Now, she was able to conduct meetings and plan projects. She got things done. She helped both the colonies and Earth without compromising any more than necessary on both sides. Yet, Heero's sudden departure had shaken her. She had looked to him for strength for so long, and she had fallen when he hadn't supported her any longer. But Wufei could help her to stand. He had the sudden urge to hold her in his arms. Then, he realized that even if Heero had married Sylvia to protect her family from scandal, and someday wanted Relena back, Wufei would not let him have her. Slowly, Wufei was going to fight for her. He wasn't in love with her yet, but he was sure he was falling. He also realized that even if the threat on her life was eliminated, and Heero decided that he wanted to be her bodyguard again, Wufei could not allow it. He had already blown that chance. And too many changes could be stressful for Relena's work environment. Satisfied that he had good reasons, he turned his attention back to her reply.

She thought for a moment. Not easy in her exhausted state. "Yes, Wufei. I will be just fine." And with a small smile, she curled up into her pillow, and partially him, as sleep overtook her.

Smiling down at her peaceful form, and draping an arm over her waist, he too, welcomed the soothing shadows of sleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review. Wufei and Relena are going to be slowly falling more in love after this. Heero won't make it awkward at all. Actually, I don't think Heero will have much of a part until the end after this.


	7. An Escalating Danger

An Escalating Danger

The next afternoon found Wufei and Relena sitting on the couch, talking. She had received an anonymous phone call that said she only had two weeks to live. Then, the unknown voice had hung up. Naturally, Relena was shaken, but her ability to hide it was starting to bother Wufei. She should be able to drop her charade around him.

"Stop hiding from me." He finally said when the strain in her eyes looked as though it would literally shatter her face.

She was startled, but when she realized her politician's mask was up, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Wufei. I'm just so used to hiding my worry. From everyone."

He nodded. "But you don't have to hide from me." He assured her. "This would shake anyone. I'll go contact Une. Can you make some tea?"

She nodded and moved into the kitchen. Placing the teapot on the stove to boil, she tried to calm her thoughts. Placing both hands on the counter, she took deep breaths. Wufei was here to protect her. Une would get a team together. Relena was so tired of feeling helpless. She felt it every time she could not protect herself. She had felt it every time Heero had saved her. _No. _she thought, _I am _**not**___the same person. _With a renewed determination, she took the water off the stove, and poured it into two cups. When the tea was made, she walked back into the living room.

Placing one cup next to Wufei, she returned to the couch.

"Lady Une feels it would be best if we return to base. The Preventers have received more information. It's escalating."

Nodding, Relena sighed. Until the world could be completely peaceful, these situations were bound to happen. She just wished she knew **who** wanted her dead this time, and why…

**Two Hours Later, On the Preventer Base**

Duo pounded his fist on Une's desk. This was escalating much faster than they had anticipated. They needed to get Relena to the base as soon as possible. This guy was really nuts.

"When will they be here?" Trowa asked

The Gundam pilots helped the Preventers on occasion, mainly with small jobs. Their lives were pretty normal now. The fact that they had all been called to help with this mission spoke volumes about its extremity.

"They will be arriving tomorrow around two." Une stated, "I do not discourage you from telling Relena about the full situation, but please, be—"

"We know how to talk to Relena. And I'm sure Wufei has already told her anyway." Duo said

Even Quatre nodded. "He wouldn't leave something like this out, not after the phone call she received this morning."

**Five Seconds Later, Back at the Safe House**

Wufei had not told Relena the severity of the situation. Words had not been necessary to describe it. The set of his jaw when he had informed her that they would be staying at the base had told her exactly how serious this was. She would be conducting the rest of her meetings from a special office that was being set up by phone, although with the threat on her life, no one was eager to allow her much contact. When she had informed Une that she had to do her job regardless of the danger, Une had nodded. There wasn't much else she could do. Relena was stubborn about this.

Any and all unnecessary personnel were being sent home. The base would operate with only the minimum required staff. Any officers who had not been there for more than two years had been given paid vacation time. Never before had such drastic measures been necessary.

"Wufei?" Relena asked as she packed her suitcases

"What?" he replied, from across the bed, where he, too, was packing.

"Who is making the threats this time?"

Looking at her for a brief moment and then glancing back down at his carefully folded shirts, he said "It's Mr. Ryu Akita. He seems to be quite determined to have you for himself."

Relena frowned as she finished packing one suitcase and grabbed another for her toiletries. "Didn't the Preventers take care of him?"

"Not as well as they should have." Wufei replied, envisioning all the things he and the other Pilots could do to make sure he stayed away from Relena.

She sighed. Mr. Akita was a young, wealthy, and powerful diplomat who had once suggested that the best way to bring peace to the world was for Relena to marry him. She had politely, but firmly declined once. After that, the Preventers—Heero specifically—had taken care of him.

"I will protect you." He vowed, moving stand in the doorway of the bathroom. She packed her grooming supplies and handed him the bag that contained his.

She moved to walk around him, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I _will_ protect you."

She looked up and met his eyes. "I know you will, Wufei."

The amount of trust in her eyes was staggering, but he meant what he said. Nodding, he grunted and walked back into the bedroom.

They moved their bags down into the car's trunk and climbed in. Wufei drove this time, and Relena sat in the passenger's seat. It was time.


	8. Cautious Affection

A/N: This story is almost finished. Only a few more chapters. I hope you enjoy the uber fluff that is included in this chapter!

Cautious Affection

Lady Une had informed Relena of the vastness of the danger. But she had already understood that just from the preventive measures being taken. What she had not fully understood was why Mr. Akita would want to bring harm to her just for refusing to marry him. She supposed that he wanted the power, but that was something else Relena didn't understand. She did not want the power or the prominence that came with her position; she just wanted to help the people.

Walking back from Une's office, Relena sighed. Trowa was escorting her back to her suite. It was not necessary for her and Wufei to share a room here, but their rooms were part of an adjoining suite so that he could be near.

When they arrived at her door, Trowa continued on down the hallway. He was undoubtedly going to meet the other pilots. A part of her wished that Wufei would be inside the suite while another part of her wished to be left alone for a while. Stepping into the room, and not noticing anyone else, she took her book from the side table and lay back on the couch.

After thirty minutes, she had read only four pages. Sighing, she marked her place and rubbed her eyes. She was still very stressed out. With the threats, she was unable to attend meetings in person, which meant it was less likely for her to accomplish what was needed.

The door opened and Wufei walked through. Glancing at Relena, he could feel the stress in the air. "We'll find him soon, and then you can return to work." He promised.

"I know. It doesn't make my job any less stressful though. Not that I'm complaining." Relena sat up. "I enjoy my work. It's just difficult to get through so many wrong opinions."

He nodded. "I may have something that can help you. But you would have to do it regularly."

"What?" she asked, eager for anything that could help decrease her stress. It was starting to take a toll on her body.

Wufei said nothing, only moved toward her. Taking her hands, he eased her off of the couch and moved them to the center of the spacious room. Standing before her, he said "Copy my movements. Clear your mind."

She did as told. _He's teaching me Tai chi._ She realized. Smiling as she copied his movements, she could feel the stress draining from her. This was something she had wanted to learn ever since she had first seem him do it. Her movements were not nearly as fluid as his, but she didn't think she was doing too badly for her first time. She paused to watch him make a more complicated movement, and then tried to copy it. When she failed, she laughed. He smiled softly and moved behind her. Taking her hands in his, he adjusted her arms into the correct position and showed her the proper movement. Allowing her to lean into him as he corrected her stance and helped her to move in the form of martial arts that seemed to be closest to dancing, Wufei relished the feel of her in his arms. He could feel her body relaxing, and he vowed to make her do this every day until it was routine for her.

Thoughts of a routine made him realize that he needed to talk to her about her schedule. She took on far too much, and needed a proper vacation. When he mentioned it, she simply replied that she didn't have time.

"Make time." He said, moving his hands to her waist and allowing her to continue the movements on her own.

Relena wanted to agree. But she knew she didn't have the time. "I can't just put more hours into the year, Wufei." Her movements stopped as she prepared for an argument. She had these all the time with her coworkers. But the problems didn't take vacations, and neither could she.

"I never said you had to." He replied, taking her hands again and moving them. "Just take a couple of days off. You don't even have to go anywhere."

Sighing, she said "It's just not that simple, Wufei."

"How about starting with an hour vacation?"

"What do you mean?"

"When this mess is sorted out, I could come pick you up on my bike. You've never ridden on one, right?"

"Well, no." she replied, hesitantly. Her arms were starting to get tired. "But you and I aren't going to see each other when this is over. You're going to go back to your job as a Preventer and I'm going to get a new bodyguard. Aren't we?" She wasn't so sure now.

He hesitated just long enough for her to move out of his grasp and move to the couch. She sat and looked at her lap uncertainly. Wufei joined her a moment later.

"I had planned to stay as your bodyguard. Unless you have any objections."

"That would be nice." Relena replied, meeting his eyes. She had grown to enjoy his company.

"It's a date then." He did not retract the statement. She did not reply. Both took it as it was meant to be taken.


	9. A Dangerous Power

A/N: Another chapter. Finally!

A Dangerous Power

Relena was awoken by the sound of alarms. What scared her most was the sight of Wufei loading his gun.

"Get your shoes on." was all he said

They were already in front of her and he was grabbing her jacket. As she pulled on her shoes, she could hear the sound of fighting outside her door. She didn't know where they would go, since they were on a station floating in the depths of space, but she trusted Wufei to protect her. As she pulled on her jacket, shivering—with cold or fright she wasn't sure—she spoke.

"Is it Mr. Akita?"

He nodded. "His men have stormed the base. No one knows how they got in. We were taken by surprise. A shuttle is waiting to take us to another safe location."

As he turned to ask if she was ready, the door swung open. Wufei's gun was trained on his target before the door had even revealed who it was. The target also had his gun focused on Wufei.

"Heero!"

"Why are you here, Yuy?" Wufei's voice had gone cold.

"I came to protect you." He addressed Relena as though Wufei was not in the room.

The Vice Foreign Minister nodded. These situations were not new to her. Moving to Wufei, she wordlessly told him she was ready to be moved. He glanced at her before quickly squeezing her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Heero frowned briefly at the sign of affection, but masked it. She was no longer his to protect. It was only coincidence that he was here at this time. He had been reporting from a short mission when the sirens had alerted them to the danger. Une had quickly given him a new assignment: help Wufei get Relena safely to the shuttle. From there, he was to return to the base and help the other Preventers.

As they raced through the hallways, Relena safely concealed between them, Heero explained this to Wufei. He had never felt the need to explain himself before that moment. And probably wouldn't have, if Wufei's eyes hadn't threatened that he would shoot him at any wrong movement. With the explanation, Wufei seemed to relax. _When this is over, I want a chance to properly court Relena. But she didn't seem as moved by Heero's presence as she once was. Maybe I have a chance after all._ His thoughts cleared, and he focused his mind on protecting Relena.

A gunshot rang out and ricocheted off the wall. Relena started, and the two pilots turned at the sound of laughter. Mr. Akita had come in person. He was surrounded by four bodyguards. All had their guns trained on Relena. Wufei and Heero stepped to protect her.

"Get her out of here." Heero said as Trowa came into view at the other end of the hallway, behind Mr. Akita and his men.

Wufei nodded. Relena's hand briefly came out to touch Heero's sleeve. _Be safe,_ the gesture said. Then they were gone.

Wufei kept Relena behind him until they could no longer be seen, and then he turned, grasped her hand with his free one and raced toward the shuttle.

A/N: Will they live? Will Wufei get the chance to court Relena? Will she fall in love with him? Is she already? What do you think? Leave a review. Hope you enjoyed. Only a few more chapters left.


	10. Protection at All Costs

Protection at All Costs

Relena could only stare in horror as Wufei stumbled back from the force of the bullet. There was blood everywhere. He turned and got off two shots—both hit their targets—and then they were running again. Relena's breath was coming in short gasps. Her mind whirled with worry. But her legs kept going, her mind telling her to keep going, to not let Wufei down.

Wufei's arm burned where the bullet had lodged itself, but he barely had time to acknowledge it. He had to keep going. There would be time to tend to his wound later. If Relena died here, all their hard work—the wound, the war, the newly-established peace—would be for nothing. She would _**not**_ die here. Even if he had to give his own life to save hers.

They rounded corner after corner, flew through hallway after hallway. Less than twenty minutes had passed, but each second felt like forever. As they came near the view of two of the other guards, Wufei pulled her into an alcove. They were pressed tightly together. Relena could feel every muscle, every contour, every breath. His heartbeat should have been as erratic as hers. Instead, it was steady, like Wufei himself. Relena focused on matching her breathing to his heartbeat, trusting him to keep her safe, and move them when the time was right.

Wufei kept his senses trained on the hallway, waiting for the mercenaries to pass. His mind was focused on Relena. Moving his eyes, he quickly glanced at her body. No visible wounds. That was good. He noticed she was calming her breathing by matching it to his heart's rhythm. He allowed a small smile as he looked down at her closed eyes. When her eyes opened, he leaned down. They might not get another chance. _No. We will have a chance to see where this goes._ Wufei vowed, hoping he could keep it.

As his lips ghosted lightly over hers, he heard her inhale sharply. Smiling as his lips claimed hers more fully, he relished the feel of her lips as they responded and moved against his. Pulling back, he tightened his arms around her briefly before releasing her. It was time to move. He hoped the embrace had conveyed his feelings; there was not time for a more thorough demonstration. With a last glance at Relena, who nodded in understanding, they were off again.

Soon, they were at the shuttle. Wufei had opened the door and hoisted Relena in, telling her to put on her suit when the next shot came. It barely missed Relena, hitting Wufei in the chest. As he crumpled to the ground, Relena screamed. Tearing her eyes away from Wufei, she met the triumphant gaze of Ryu Akita. Her eyebrows knit together in a frown, her mouth set in a hard line, as her fingers grasped Wufei's gun. Glancing once more at Wufei's unmoving form, she took aim and fired. Inwardly cursing when she missed, she relished the look of fear in his eyes.

But could she kill him? Could she give up her pacifist ways? Everything she believed in? Just to avenge Wufei? As she watched the smirk reappear on Ryu's face, she realized that was exactly what she was prepared to do. Raising the gun, she grasped it with both hands, steadying it. Squeezing the trigger, she closed her eyes just as she heard the shot.

Opening her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing. Looking at Mr. Akita lying on the ground, she glanced back at her gun. Her finger was still paused on the trigger. She hadn't fired. Then who?

"Are you all right?" Heero asked, stepping close to her and grasping her shoulders.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said, moving away from him and kneeling next to Wufei's still body.

"You were really going to kill him." Heero stated, ducking his head to meet her eyes.

"Yes. I was." She replied unfalteringly, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I know it's a cliffhanger, but the next chapter is the last. I know exactly where this is headed, so bear with me.


	11. Memories

Memories

It had been five months since the attack by Mr. Akita's men. Relena sighed as she walked out of the building. This had been one of the most trying days she'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing. The Preventers still hadn't assigned a permanent bodyguard, and the temporary ones were beginning to get on her nerves. Most of them acted more like pathetic errand boys or love-struck interns. The previous one had decided flirting with her secretary was more important than checking her mail for bombs. There was still a hole in the wall that hadn't been completely fixed yet.

Thoughts of the incompetent bodyguards brought Relena's thoughts back to Wufei. He was such a brave man, and sweet once you got to know him. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could still remember the last time she had seen him. The memory of their kiss still lingered in her mind. Often, she found herself daydreaming about that kiss, wondering what could have been if the mission had turned out differently.

Placing her bag in the limo and telling the driver she was going to take a walk before going home, she advised him to just drop her stuff at her house and take the rest of the day off. Walking through the park, she let the breeze caress her face.

Breathing deeply, she imagined she could smell _**his**_ scent engulfing her. Imagined that the soft breeze was _**his**_ hand, gently caressing her face, and moving her hair back. Imagined that it was _**his**_ voice whispering to her, telling her he would keep her safe. Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened her eyes, the harsh reality setting in. Wufei was gone. And she would never see him again. After all, no one can keep every promise. She missed him so much.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize where her feet had led her until she was standing at the edge of the field. A small gasp flew from her lips. She had arrived at the last place she wanted to be, but the one she most needed to see. The graves of the fallen soldiers, some unmarked, others carved with names they would never forget. So much had been lost.

Coming to kneel at one in particular, she heaved a sigh as a tear made its way down her cheek. A distant rumble startled her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the silhouette of a man walking towards her, motorcycle forgotten on the ground. Standing hastily, she couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen him in years. She thought he had left.

"Relena. I was told I might find you here." He said, stopping in front of her. His eyes moved to the grave before resting on her face.

"I come here more than I should." She admitted. The meeting wasn't as awkward as she thought it might be. "It serves as a reminder that I have to keep fighting. That my battle is only beginning."

He nodded. The soldiers had fought their battle, and now it was her turn. Their turn. They would not leave her alone in this.

"You do not have to do this alone."

"Sometimes it feels like I do. Sometimes it feels like no one else can shoulder this burden." She replied sorrowfully.

"Maybe we can't shoulder your burden, but we can be here for you." He replied wisely. "You are not alone, Relena."

She nodded, letting her eyes move back to the name on the grave once more: _Treize Kushrenada._ One of the many soldiers that had been lost in the war. Moving her eyes to the sky, she smiled. For the first time in a while, she knew she could do this. These soldiers would not have died in vain. With the cooperation of the Earth and the Colonies, the universe would be alright again.

"I know we can achieve true peace. It will just take a little longer than planned."

He nodded. "Just remember that you can't do it all in one day. Take breaks when you get tired."

She smiled. "You know I don't have time for vacations."

"Perhaps not right now, but this new bodyguard is supposed to clear up your schedule a bit."

"Oh really?" she asked, refusing to let her heart believe what it so desperately wanted to believe.

"Yes. In fact, I hear that he is so good at scheduling and keeping unwanted politicians in line, that you have an hour of free time right now."

"Is that so?" she queried

Looking into his eyes, she anticipated his next words.

"You might even have time for a motorcycle ride." The smile on his face lit up his eyes, and told her everything she needed to know about her bodyguard.

Glancing back at the sky, Relena smiled softly, before moving to embrace him. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She had thought he wasn't coming back. How could she have doubted him?

"Who am I to argue with the one who keeps track of my schedule so efficiently?"

Taking her hand, he placed a soft kiss on it before leading her to his motorcycle. Helping her into the helmet, he climbed on. When she was securely seated behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around him, he said "Are you ready?'

She nodded against his back as she snuggled into him. "It's about time you came back to keep your promise, Chang Wufei."

His laughter could be heard for miles as the motorcycle sped off. They were content now, because the world—their world—was finally perfect. He was only taking her home, but a few detours later found them taking back roads and scenic routes, all so they could spend more time together before they had to return home. His time away from her while he recovered in the hospital had given him a lot of time to think. But now that she was his, he would never let her go.

A/N: So, that is the final chapter. Whew. I'm actually glad this one is over. I had a lot of writer's block with this one, but I'm glad you all stuck with me 'til the end. Thanks for all your reviews.

I have another Gundam Wing fic in-progress, so I hope you'll all read it when it gets posted. ^_^


End file.
